Colorectal cancer is the third most common cancer among both men and women in the world. Early detection of colorectal cancer greatly improves the chances of a cure. Colonoscopies are widely recognized as the gold standard for colorectal cancer screening. Rex et al., Colorectal cancer prevention 2000: Screening recommendations of the American College of Gastroenterology. Am. J. Gastroenterol. 2000; 95: 868-877. Colonoscopies are also frequently used to diagnose many other gastrointestinal pathologies.
Despite the effectiveness of colonoscopies, compliance is often an issue among patients, mainly due to the bowel preparation procedure where the patient is required to drink large volumes of a foul-tasting solution. For the colonoscopy test to be performed properly, the colon must be free of solid matter. Thus, prior to undergoing a colonoscopy, the patient needs to ingest bowel preparation solutions to empty the bowel. The preparations typically contain large amounts of polyethylene glycol and electrolytes (e.g., sodium chloride, sodium bicarbonate, and/or potassium chloride). A large amount (e.g., 4 liters) of this salty and foul-tasting solution must be taken orally to cleanse the bowel. The bowel preparation procedure is often described as very unpleasant by colonoscopy recipients. U.S. Patent Publication No. 20090053304.
Inadequate preparations are responsible for up to ⅓ of all incomplete procedures, preclude up to 10% of examinations, and negatively impact the rate of polyp and adenoma detection. Technology Status Evaluation Report: Colonoscopy Preparation, Gastrointestinal Endoscopy, 2009, 69(7):1201-1209. Because of the importance of proper cleansing of the colon, there has been an increased focus on the palatability of the solution as a factor of patient compliance. The Prep Is Worse Than The Procedure, Harvard Health Newsletters, Jan. 1, 2010.
The ideal bowel preparation is safe, effective and acceptable to patients with negligible discomfort. Because it is safer and more effective than other prep solutions, polyethylene glycol (PEG) solution has been used as the so-called “gold standard” for colonoscopy. However, despite the fact that PEG solutions are well tolerated by patients, 5%-15% of patients do not complete the preparation because of poor palatability and/or large volume. R H Hawes et al., Consensus Document on Bowel Preparation before Colonoscopy, Gastrointestinal Endoscopy, 2006, 63(7): 894-909. Efforts have been made to make bowel preparation solutions more palatable with the addition of flavorings. For example, PEG solutions are available in multiple flavors, such as cherry, citrus-berry, lemon-lime, orange and pineapple. Sulfate salts have been removed from gastrointestinal tract preparation solutions such as HalfLytely® and NuLYTELY® resulting in a less salty taste and a less pungent “rotten egg” smell. Water, ginger ale, Gatorade, CrystalLite, and carbohydrate-electrolyte solutions have also been used to improve the taste of these solutions. However, flavoring packages do not significantly change palatability in terms of the saltiness and overall taste. Furthermore, improved flavor does not necessarily equate to improved tolerance. In fact, when flavoring additions is added, special care must be taken to avoid altering the osmolarity of the preparation or adding substrates to the preparation which can metabolize into explosive gases or alter the amount of water and salts absorbed. R H Hawes et al., Consensus Document on Bowel Preparation before Colonoscopy, Gastrointestinal Endoscopy, 2006, 63(7): 894-909.
Therefore, there is still a need for development of palatable bowel preparation compositions that would achieve effective cleansing with improved tolerability and reduced adverse effects.
Miraculin is a glycoprotein derived from the miracle fruit plant (Richadella dulcifica or Synepalum dulcificum) native to Ghana, West Africa. Although not sweet itself, miraculin has an effect of modifying the sourness of a food to taste sweet without the addition of sugar or artificial sweeteners. Sour substances such as lemons and limes taste sweet after a person eats the flesh of the berry or after freeze-dried extracts of miraculin are dissolved on the person's tongue. This sweet effect can last up to one to two hours or longer.
Miraculin modifies the perception of taste by making the sweet receptors more responsive to acids instead of only to sugars and other sweet substances. R H Cagan, Chemostimulatory Protein: A New Type of Taste Stimulus, Science, 181(94):32-5 (Jul. 6, 1973); Ravi Kant, Sweet Proteins—Potential Replacement for Artificial Low Calorie Sweeteners, Nutrition Journal, 2005, 4:5. Miraculin is also effective in inducing a taste of sweetness in mixtures that includes a salty tastant. Capitanio et al., Mixing Taste Illusions: The Effects of Miraculin on Binary and Trinary Mixtures, Journal of Sensory Studies, 26 (2011) 54-61. However, it was also reported that, although the miracle fruit made sour foods taste sweet, it slightly enhanced other flavors, such as the degree of saltiness. See, Miracle Fruit Research at Dulci Berry Website, 2012.
The present invention provides methods to use, e.g., miraculin or miracle berry, to make the gastrointestinal tract preparation composition palatable. The use of the present invention is expected to have better patient compliance resulting in the ingestion of the complete bowel preparation and cleaner colonic mucosa.